beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Team Lovushka
Members & Beyblades *Anton - Evil Wolf DF145FS : Anton doesn't battle but is still a member of Team Lovushka. He sets traps and uses unfair tactics for his team to live their dream and go up into space. After Team Lovushka's battle with Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Team Lovushka fires him for making them cheat. Making Anton no longer a member of Team Lovushka. *Aleksei - Burn Wolf SW145WD : Aleksei is the leader of Team Lovushka. He is the most space educated person on the team. He is forced to do what Anton says. Anton told him in order to win we must cheat and so they went along with the plan. Aleksei is the smart one and always strongest one. In order to win they thought stealing Team Gan Gan Galaxy's data would help them. So while Aleksei kept everyone on his team battling with the opposing he asked for Madoka's computer and stole her data allowing them to see their strength's and weaknesses. *Nowaguma - Rock Orso D125B : Nowaguma is small but in the astronaut suit it makes him look big. He can speak on a basis but most of the time his team mates must tell other people what he is saying because sometimes they won't understand. Nowaguma is not the strongest of the team. So he sometimes would go last but in their battle with Japan's Team he would go first. *Lera - Rock Scorpio T125JB : Lera is the only girl in Team Lovushka. She is the only one who can translate to Nowaguma's way of speaking. She is very feisty and only wants to win. She is never determined on strategies. She is mainly only determined on getting a chance to battle and win. She doesn't know that that would help her win. She is the most physical eduacated person on their team about space. Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Lovushka vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy The first match was against Nowaguma and Gingka. Anton knew Nowaguma was going to lose and made a cage stadium to not allow Storm Pegasus to use his special move. Gingka's Storm Pegasus breaks the cage on the top surface by jumping off of Rock Orso's special move. This allows him to use his special move defeating Nowaguma. The second match was against Aleksei and Yu. This match was suppose to be Aleksei vs Masamune but after Anton made a trap to put Gingka on the wrong train instead Masamune got caught in the trap and ended up on the wrong train allowing Yu to take his place as the substitute. In the battle Yu was not surprised by the stadium. He wanted something cool like the cage stadium. He didn''t know about the force field surrounding the stadium. Yu's Flame Libra tries to use his special move, Inferno Blast, but it didn't work because of the force field. He tried a second time and he found out what was going on. Aleksei's bey Burn Wolf mysteriously started to float in the air. Yu was assuming he was psychic but Aleksei corrected him. Yu tried to attack in the air and keeps missing. After a while he found out it was only happening because of the force field. The force feild was in another semi spherical shape like the regualer stadium on the bottom where bey's mainly battle. So the force feild was another half completing the spherical shape. Yu started to make dents in the lower half of the stadium breaking the force field and lowering Burn Wolf. Yu attacks with Inferno Blast and defeats Aleksei eliminating Team Lovushka from the competition. Team Lovushka were all ashamed for losing ending their dream of ever going into space. They get an announcement from the DJ saying that they actually got a chance to go into space continuing their dream. After the battle they apologize to Gan Gan Galaxy for cheating and admit it was only Anton. They congradulate them and wish them luck into the competition.